King Aster
Character King Aster is the king of the Prime Universe. However strangely Pureegee claims otherwise on this, so it's unknown on who is the true ruler of the Prime Universe. King Aster is very calm and is very smart as he revealed to Cyro information about the person he's looking for. He does have possession of some of the most powerful weapons to exist such as the Reality Shifter and Orbs of Reality. Which could possibly hint that King Aster really is the king of the Prime Universe? He gruesomely killed by Zakum in Season 5. Role in Weegee Chronicles King Aster has a pretty big influence in season 3 of WC. As he claims to be the king or the Prime Universe. However Pureegee is claiming he's wrong, and he seems to influence Shiroma as he said he only listens to him, and theoretically his master. He also helps Cyro in season 3 by giving him information. In the WC movie he had a very huge role in it since he had the Reality Shifter and was forced to lead Blank-X to it but later joined in the final battle with him. He was also the person who came up with the X-Program the very program that led to the creation of Blank-X, Hermin-X, and Galaxion-X. In season 4 he and Nightshade infiltrate Vitiance's castle and watched over the fight between Nightshade and Vitiance, Galaxion, and MUTK. By Season 5 he was invaded by Photohon and Zakum who demanded where the Shards were located at. Although, King Aster had no knowledge of the Shards, and was killed gruesomely by Zakum under Demion's orders to do so. Abilities King Aster is really weak. However, for his credit he's still 10x stronger then a normal citizen would be. This is strange since he has the courage to challenge the gods' rule even though he stands no chance against them. He does, however, have some control over the Reality Shifter, and was able to get it away from Blank-X. Relationships * Pureegee King Aster and Pureegee are seemingly rivals in terms of ruling the Prime Universe. As Pureegee disagrees with Shiroma claiming that King Aster is the true ruler of the Prime Universe. As Pureegee calls King Aster a liar. * Shiroma It's unknown what King Aster thinks of Shiroma as we haven't seen them meet on screen. Shiroma, however, thinks that King Aster is the true ruler of the Prime Universe. However, it's very possible that Shiroma doesn't like him, but still believes he's the actual ruler, but that isn't confirmed. * Blank Before Blank had joined the heroes, and before the events of Season 1 of WC. Blank was King Aster's top scientist, and they were very good friends with each other. It was revealed that King Aster was the one who requested Blank to do the X-Program. He was disappointed in Blank as he was not as smart as his creation Blank-X, so he fired Blank. Although, his opinion in Blank changed during the movie when he assisted in helping him defeat Blank-X. * Blank-X Blank-X used to have worked with King Aster and was one of his most valuable scientists after Blank had been replaced by him. However, during the events of the movie Blank-X betrayed King Aster. He even hunted King Aster down for several months with Vileon and Zelos. And when he finally captured King Aster he tortured him for the information and stole the Reality Shifter. Although, it was thanks to King Aster that Blank-X was defeated in the first place though. * Phantomas Phantomas is King Aster's bodyguard and protector. As throughout the movie on several occasions Phantomas saved King Aster from attacks by Blank-X and Zelos. King Aster does trust Phantomas with a lot of things such as watching over his kingdom during some of his absences. * Cyro King Aster seems to be friends with Cyro. However, not allies he did help Cyro on revealing the location where the person he was looking for was located at. They also seemed to have met each other at least once before due to how they interacted with each other. * Aurora King Aster doesn't know Aurora as much as he does with Cyro, but it is assumed that he's friends with him since he assisted them in revealing information to where Nightshade was located at. Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Characters